


Gone

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [33]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: His wife, Ferelden's hero, may have been gone. But part of her lived on in their son, and for that he was eternally grateful.





	Gone

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She'd found the damn cure and saved them both. Alistair would always remember how she looked when she came back to him- proud and smiling, high upon her horse. _Finally_ they could live out their entire lives together, without the threat of the Calling hanging over their heads. Except they couldn't. The Blight hadn't killed her- but childbirth had.

Her pregnancy had been easy. Despite their fears that living for years with the Taint would render them unable to have children, it was barely three months after her return that she told him the news, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with tears. They were overjoyed, and Ferelden with them- because finally, their people had an heir, and because the King and Queen were happy. When they were happy, so were their subjects. 

But she was gone. They had their heir, but Alistair's wife was gone. Duncan was a gorgeous baby- Theirin features through and through, their genes ran rich, but with a few little Cousland quirks that made Alistair's heart ache and glow whenever he saw them.

And he'd seen more of her in their son as he grew. He was active in his life- not as much as he would have liked, but he wasn't an absent father. Duncan knew him well, loved him, knew his stories.

"Papa?" he asked when Alistair stopped in front of one of the statues of his wife, situated on the outskirts of where Lothering once stood. 

Squeezing the little boy's hand, Alistair shook himself out of his thoughts, looking down at who they'd created. He could almost hear her voice in his head: "100% worth it."

"I'm all right, Duncan. Do you know who that is?" he asked, pointing up at the statue. Duncan would know who his mother was- Alistair was making sure of it.

"Ye-es. That's mama. She died when I was very little," he replied. Alistair hadn't told him that his mother died having him- it was too much for someone so young to bear. Gently, he ruffled the boy's hair and lifted him up onto his pony, cupping the back of his head.

"She did. But by the Maker, she _loved_ you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead before mounting his own horse. Teagan eyed him as they moved off.

"I know you have something to say, Uncle. Best you just come out with it," he said as they left, clicking his tongue at his horse.

Teagan hesitated, "Do you not think the boy should know how his mother died? It seems... _irresponsible_ to keep him in the dark. The people talk, and one day he might hear them."

"What would you have me do, Teagan?" he asked, voice a little harsher than he would have liked. "I am _not_ going to tell my son that she died g-"

His words broke off. It was too much, and he just shook his head and swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. 

"We're expected in Orlais in a few days. We shouldn't try and fill all the space with chatter," he stated, King Voice in full effect. He still had to practice, but it was definitely getting better.

He heard Duncan's pony catch up and glanced over to see the little boy pouting next to him.

"Papa, do we _have_ to go? Empress Celene pinches my cheeks, and all the ladies coo and me and ruffle my hair and talk about me like I'm not there. I _hate_ Orlais."

Alistair had to stop himself from scoffing. His boy was already _painfully_ Fereldan. It amused Fergus no end, to see his nephew running around playing and insulting Orlais.

Even Leliana was amused, when she visited. Which was good- she rarely smiled any more. 

"We do have to go, I'm afraid. Remember your lessons when you're there, though. Just be polite. If you behave, I'll take you to visit your Uncle Fergus again," he said, smile curling his lips. He could hear Duncan's huff- once again, Alistair had won. Duncan could _never_ resist visiting his Uncle Fergus and seeing his cousins. 

"Fiiiine. But I'm not happy about it," he said. Alistair forced himself not to laugh at his expression- Cousland through and through in that one, from his thinned lips to his furrowed brow, even if the words were very Alistair.

"I know you're not. Just giving you something to look forward to."

His wife, Ferelden's hero, may have been gone. But part of her lived on in their son, and for that he was eternally grateful.


End file.
